<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Praise by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330511">Praise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Devoted Ben Solo, Devoted Poe Dameron, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Torture, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Praise Kink, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut as Character Work, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, brief mention though, later angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in contrast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, The Darkpilot Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Praise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Praise</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Special thanks to oldestcharm and her streaming TFA with me for inspiring this. She noticed Kylo getting very...complimentary towards Poe before That Scene happened, and I had to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed. It had taken them a while to get away from the others just to make love, but it was worth it. Caressing. Moaning. Occasionally laughing when Ben found a sensitive, ticklish spot. Not for the first time, Ben looked over at Poe, overwhelmed with utter worship for this one man. <br/><br/>“Stars, you’re beautiful.” Ben already felt like he had to praise Poe as much as he could, if only because Poe seemed to doubt himself at times. Seemed to doubt how wonderful he was, how very kind and bright and beautiful. Seemed to not understand how Ben saw him. He didn’t seem to see what a good man he really was, and Poe...it broke Ben’s heart to even think about it, the idea that Poe didn’t seem to think of himself as <em>good enough. </em>“I don’t think I’ve seen anyone this...perfect. This breathtaking."<br/><br/>Poe laughed, softly. “You’re going to give me an ego if you keep this up, Ben.”<br/><br/>“It’s true. You’re beautiful.” Ben kissed his shoulder. “Sometimes I wonder how I’m so blessed by the Force to have someone so beautiful. So gentle. So caring.”<br/><br/>“Ben...”<br/><br/>He could all but sense Poe’s trembling, his hesitation...and he, gently, kissed Poe. “Don’t doubt yourself, Poe. I knew it when you tried to save Sela Trune. When you came back. You think that’s nothing?”<br/><br/>“It was just the right thing to do.” Poe moaned softly even as Ben's lips caressed his skin. “Kriff, Ben, I’ll be spouting gibberish by the time you’re done with me...”<br/><br/>Ben smirked. “Mission accomplished.”<br/><br/>Poe laughed — and kriff, Ben didn’t know which he liked better, Poe’s laugh, or his moans of desperation as Ben found the spots on his body that were sensitive enough to give him pleasure. Ben couldn’t describe it, the way he just wanted to make Poe happy. Poe had gone through so much and yet was so Light, Light without being a Jedi...<br/><br/>“Kriff, I love you,” Poe murmured. “I love — kriff, I love all of you. I can’t find just one. You’re such a good man..."<br/><br/>Ben listened to Poe almost deliriously complimenting him. Saying he loved him. And between his kisses and caresses, stuff that was supposed to put Poe back together, Ben praised him.<br/><br/><em>To heal you, </em>he thought. <em>To save you from yourself. I’m on your side, Poe. I’m always on your side... </em><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>He was supposed to be on Poe’s side. <br/><br/>Even as Poe looked up from vomiting into the Falcon’s fresher, he could still remember Kylo Ren’s words, still said almost tenderly. <em>I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance onboard, </em>and <em>I’m impressed. </em><br/><br/>In the cavern of Poe’s head, those words, <em>I’m impressed, </em>only seemed to echo there like Kylo — like his wonderful Ben — had shouted them. There was something so wrong about the very idea. It wasn’t supposed to be that way.<br/><br/>“I thought you loved me,” Poe said, softly, to the empty fresher room. Stars, would every part of his pain be about Kylo? Someone who had destroyed him and healed him in equal measure? Who, really, had been his anchor...yet Poe couldn’t be his. <br/><br/>“I love you,” Poe said, to the empty fresher. “Ben. And I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>